Drinking water is commonly packaged and sold in large glass or plastic bottles having volume capacities of about five gallons. The containers are very bulky and heavy, weighing about 50 lbs. each.
Various two-wheeled hand trucks have been devised for carrying such bottled water containers. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/812,935, which I incorporate herein by reference, discloses a two-wheeled hand truck having multiple, foldable bottle-carrying trays that are mounted to the side rails of the truck and extend forwardly over the nose plate in vertically spaced relation to one another for the accommodation of up to four such containers. When not in use, the trays are foldable flush with the rails so that the hand truck can be used in the usual manner to transport other types of cargo on the nose plate.
Other known hand truck constructions include single or multiple bottle-carrying racks carried off the frame that are either fixed or foldable, but not detachable from the frame of the truck.